


Cockroach Vignette #3: Just A Little Hole

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>劇透注意！如果還沒看過Thor2或還沒被劇透過，請勿閱讀此章節！<br/>Refuge系列第四篇,自我流翻譯注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroach Vignette #3: Just A Little Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cockroach Vignette #3: Just A Little Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036853) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



_Steve在和Loki漫步於城市時注意到那間店。_

_它和其他商店比起來稍微安靜了些，低調的招牌和有品味的櫥窗擺設。它的安靜正是讓他感到足夠舒適並決定稍晚再次返回的理由之一，雖然他仍必須在握住門把前鼓起十二萬分的勇氣。_

_他不認為他會習慣現代世界大方不羞愧地展現性欲這件事。它並不令人反感；當他想到這件事，他想著這可能是件好事，但當他在街上及傳播媒體與之面對面時，他無法自已地覺得受到衝擊。在他上方一串鈴噹叮鈴作響，就連這都是令人感到安心的老式風格。但老式風格到此為止，他才隨便看向第一個走道就覺得他的眼睛就要因為驚訝過度掉下來了，有一半的他想要直接轉身然後逃跑。_

_「需要我幫你找些東西嗎？」一位女性店員有禮地詢問他。她正在其中一個架子補充商品。他有些驚訝看到女性在商店裡工作，但她的刺青和臉上的穿環明白表示她屬於現代世界，不是他的世界。_

_「我…我不知道。」他滿臉通紅。他不曉得該看向哪裡，每個地方都放著不是他不認識的就是他知道卻無法想像有人會想要的道具。_

_「第一次來性用品商店？」她朝他微笑了下，唇環閃閃發光。_

_「最近體驗了許多事情的第一次。」_

_「你要幫你自己還是幫伴侶購物？」_

_他不確定該怎麼回答這個問題。「都有？」_

_「好的。我想我也許能給些建議。」她似乎真的很想幫他。「是新認識的人？正式戀愛？火辣約會？」_

_Steve深呼吸。他懷著目標來到這裡，而且他要確實達成。「我只是…嗯…我不是…不是…」他停下因為他結結巴巴且根本語焉不詳。他深吸氣。「我的伴侶…比我年長且有更多經驗。我只是想要…我想也許…我想要做些事。」他再次放棄，因為無法好好表達他的感受而洩氣。_

_他不能解釋他和一個北歐神一起被困在無限循環的六天中，而那位北歐神有好幾百歲且出於Steve無法理解的理由決定和他在一起度過這無窮無盡的六個日子。Loki等了好幾年直到Steve不再拒絕他，而現在Steve忍不住想會不會到頭來他終究讓Loki感到失望了。在經過那麼多等待之後，Steve仍舊在每次時間循環重新開始時跌跌撞撞並毫無經驗。第一次的接吻就讓Steve知道Loki已經吻了他上千次；他知道每個讓Steve越過邊緣的方法，清楚Steve的身體更甚於Steve了解他自己。_

_「你能告訴我一些關於你的伴侶的事嗎？它們是怎樣的？我確定我們能夠找到些你們兩個都能享受的東西。」店員打斷了他的思緒，她的聲音冷靜且令人感到可靠。她再次微笑，然後Steve終於看向她的名牌。Sara。_

_「嗯，」Steve的手指梳過頭髮。「高挑，身材像游泳選手，黑髮，綠眼。」_

_Sara笑出聲。「不是外表，我是指性格個性那一類的。」_

_「Oh。」他迅速因尷尬紅了臉。根本不可能有答案。他該怎麼形容Loki？「他很…他…」Steve頓住，反射性地畏縮因為意識到自己使用了”他”而非”她”。他不想撒謊，但仍因為說出自己的情人是名男性而冒出一陣冷汗。他的臉現在可能就跟他盾牌上的那圈紅色一樣紅了。_

_「你出櫃多久了？如果不想要的話你可以不用回答。」_

_「出櫃？」_

_「公開的同性戀。」_

_「我沒有。」他吞下其餘的辯解。「我沒有…出櫃。只有他。沒有其他人知道。」_

_她伸手在Steve手臂上輕輕拍了拍。「沒關係，所以你覺得不知道你在做什麼且還在為自己的性傾向掙扎，但你在乎那男人而且希望他和你在一起覺得愉快。我說得對嗎？」_

_Steve眨了眨眼。「完全沒錯。」_

_「他會強迫你做讓你感到不舒服的事嗎？」_

_「不，不會。」他迅速回答。「他從未要求我沒有準備好的事情。從未。」_

_「很好很好，他是會去看足球賽還是歌劇的人？」_

_「歌劇。」_

_「CEO或衝浪者？」 他在回答前思索了一下，大部分因為他不曉得這個問題的意思。「CEO。」他最後這麼回答。這或許是同等表達Loki是Asgard王子並前來征服地球最好的方式。「絕對是CEO。」_

_「Top還是bottom？」 Steve皺起眉頭。「我不知道。」他不完全了解她的意思但能猜測出來。「我們還沒有做過…那件事。」_

_「你們的一切完全是你們的私事。但假如你不想…」_

_Steve搖頭，舉起一隻手。「不是那樣。是…我只是不知道。」他不認為他們以前有做過。在他擁有的經過一個又一個循環的模糊記憶和感覺中，這不像他們已經有做過的事。他試著回想Loki是否有說過或做過什麼來暗示他想要那種形式的性愛；回憶在他能看清楚之前就滑開了。但Loki是個王子，甚至成為過國王，Loki對於擁有權力是毫不掩飾地不在意與舒適。Loki以Steve只能想像的方式了解權力，而且對Loki而言，權力是興奮劑。和Loki之間關於企圖征服地球的對話Steve只隱約有印象，但Steve記得Loki眼中的渴望；他渴求著權力。「我想是Top。」_

_Sara若有所思地看了他一會兒，好像不確定該怎麼處理眼前這個進到她店裡尋找自己也無法解釋的東西的男人。_

_「假如…假如我要…做那件事。」他遲疑著開口。「什麼是我…我該怎麼做？」_

_「你確定你不想帶他一起來這裡嗎？」_

_「我希望讓他驚喜。你知道的。」Steve將手插入外套口袋，看著商品架卻沒特別分辨那些奇怪的物品。「他總是需要引導我而我想他也不介意教我…但我想…我想要讓他知道我，」他停了一下然後再次開口。「我準備好了。我想他在等我準備好。為那件事。」_

_「你準備好了嗎？」_

_他慢慢點了點頭。「我想我準備好去嘗試了。這樣應該已經足夠好了。」_

_Sara微笑。「好吧，那樣的話，我絕對可以幫到你的。」她示意Steve跟上她的腳步來到走道盡頭。蹲下身，她在下方的架子上選出幾個瓶子然後逐一展示給他看。「我建議目前先使用香草味之類的，但要記得這裡還有許多其他選擇。這是我們的暢銷商品，所以可能是你最安全的選擇。我自己的話，我偏好這一個，感覺比較好。在找到你喜歡的之前你可能要多試幾種。」_

_Steve接過她遞來的瓶子，仔細閱讀它們的標示。他從來不曉得潤滑劑有如此多種選擇。他的大腦在Sara遞給他她最愛的一種時暫停了；他忍不住注視著她。「你怎麼能在這樣的地方工作？」他的話語在說出口後感覺沉重。「對不起。我無意…那樣不對，我不該說出那樣的話。」_

_出乎他意料，Sara反而對他笑了下。「想像一下對於性事不用總是三緘其口是什麼樣的情況。性愛在人生中就和呼吸一樣自然和平常。就我的觀點來說，對於這件事感到不自在才很奇怪呢。」_

_他思索著這番話。做為回答，他選了其中一瓶並把剩下的還給她。「這對你來說總是如此容易嗎？」_

_「我很幸運。成長的過程沒有人教我要仇視或害怕性愛。很多人不是這樣。」她走過商品架，找到保險套並給出建議。_

_Steve選了一盒，感覺臉部一陣灼熱。想到性愛而不用讓他的胃部直翻騰的念頭對他而言十分陌生。這件事總讓他糾結不已，甚至在落入冰中前，在Loki顛覆一切他關於自己的認識之前。跟著Sara走向收銀臺，Steve的視線落在一副手銬上然後停下了腳步。_

_手銬將近兩吋寬，用魔鬼氈來固定並覆有內襯。他咬著下唇思考了一下。Loki會喜歡這個嗎？被未知且無法逃離的時間循環困在地球上一定讓Loki難以接受。如果Steve能讓Loki感覺擁有權力，感覺擁有控制權，或許他會更加享受。他回想旅館房間和床的結構，床頭板足夠堅固，有粗而方正的小柱子，但床頭板和牆壁間沒有足夠空隙。他迅速轉頭四處查看。「這裡有賣繩子嗎？」_

_Sara咧嘴笑開。「你需要多長？」_

_「幾呎，足夠繞個圈並打結就好。」_

_「我想我知道你需要的是什麼。」她找出一條絲綢製可以完美執行任務的繩子，然後把所有東西放進一個樸素的褐色紙袋。_

_他終於在她把收據放進紙袋裡時不再臉紅。「謝謝妳，Sara。」_

_「讓他大吃一驚吧。」Sara朝他眨了下眼。Steve已走到門口，鈴噹在他頭上叮噹，然後她出聲叫住他。「美國隊長？」_

_他停住腳步，等待。_

_「只是讓你知道…你永遠是我的英雄。」_

_他微笑並對她敬了一個俏皮的軍禮。他的腳步和心情在走回機車時更加輕快了些。_

 

 

 

 

Steve從夢中驚醒，在床上坐起身。他的頭陣陣抽痛，但阻止自己服用止痛藥。它們似乎總讓他的思緒遲鈍，讓夢境變得一團模糊難以記憶。他慢慢地向後移動直到可以靠著床頭板。將近一個小時，他就只是安靜地坐著，只偶爾將視線向床邊的鬧鐘確定時間。

他漫不經心地讓手指撫過床頭板裝飾用的柱子。那晚發生的事並不像他想像的，他以為Loki會想要更有控制權，以為他想要──

不一樣。

閉上眼睛，Steve把頭往後靠著牆壁。那些記憶─他相信這些夢真的是記憶了─零零落落。但他記得那個晚上。他記得Loki關心他，留意他，確定他也在過程中獲得愉悅。他原本預期著另一種狀況。他願意將自己交付給─服從於─Loki，並接受無論他給的什麼命令，即使那要付出代價或讓他害怕。

他記得Loki溫柔地將他擦乾淨，記得Loki輕聲跟他說若他不喜歡，他不會強迫他。他無法將那個Loki和他們在Stuttgart對抗的Loki放在一起。如果他們所有已知關於Loki的資訊都是錯的怎麼辦？

手機在床邊小桌上響起。Steve疑惑地皺眉拿起手機並輕觸螢幕。「Tony？現在是凌晨三點耶。」

「而你還醒著。」Tony回嘴。「你看到新聞了嗎？倫敦發生爆炸。猜猜看誰回來了？」

Steve感覺他的心臟要跳到喉嚨了。「有人傷亡嗎？發生什麼事？」

「沒什麼金髮大個兒不能處理的。很顯然咩。他沒有要我們協助真讓我受傷。自私鬼，把好玩的都留給自己。」

Thor，Steve想著並閉上眼睛，試圖平復自己的呼吸。

「也不是說我很介意啦。我也有一堆有意思的事能讓我忙很久。還在想要怎麼處理Malibu那堆斷垣殘壁。決不要在電視新聞上提供你家的地址，我的朋友。Pepper永遠不會原諒我…那件事。」

「Tony，」Steve打斷他，感覺到Tony因為想要迴避某個主題而在胡亂瞎扯。「有什麼事是你想告訴我的嗎？」

一段長長的沉默。「顯然Thor的弟弟在最後表現出了他的崇高人格。拯救了他的哥哥和Foster博士，然後光榮死去，之類的。看來全宇宙都在發生奇怪的事情。」

Steve渾身冰冷。

「Steve？嘿，Cap？」

他強迫自己開口說話。「嗯，我還在。是Thor…Thor告訴你Loki…他…」

「他告訴Selvig然後Selvig打電話給Barton。這兩人一定是秘密地電話交友中，或者是他們可能都去同一個”魔方事件後支持團體”。Clint只是想要擺脫偏頭痛。」

Steve吞了下口水，他的喉嚨乾燥。

「不過這件事就先這樣啦。美麗的Romanoff探員說你幾個禮拜前跑到舊金山去尋找自我。進度如何？」

Tony的喋喋不休以未知的方式讓他覺得既煩躁又安心。他所說的話仍在Steve腦中嗡嗡作響，而他試著把所有資訊拼湊在一起。他不知道倫敦和Thor發生了什麼事，他已經好幾天沒有看報紙和電視了。

「Steve？」

「我想我是同性戀。」Steve脫口而出。「然後我需要幫忙。」

輪到Tony陷入長長的沉默。「你想？這真的不該是件你不確定的事。」

Steve嘆氣。「如果你在這件事想要當個混蛋的話。」

「我不是要當個混蛋。嗯，不是在這件事。」背景音的金屬碰撞聲讓Steve猜測Tony是不是在實驗室建造又一件裝甲。「你有告訴任何人嗎？我的意思是，任何其他人。因為如果我是第一個話，我會覺得榮幸，也有點恐怖。」

Steve舔了舔嘴唇。「你是地球上唯一知道的人。」且還活著的，他在內心加上這一句。

「哇喔。好吧。那真是…哇喔。所以你跑到舊金山因為…嗯，關於舊金山的部分就更說得通了，但說真的，紐約這些日子對於各種生活方式的接受度十分開放。我有個朋友剛好有空，是個好傢伙。就在紐約。我會幫你介紹。」

「Tony。關於那個幫忙？」

「說唄。」 Steve在解釋他要作的事情時有些笨拙。Tony一口答應且沒有問太多問題或是做些低俗的評論來刺激他讓他鬆了口氣。當他最後結束通話已花費了一個小時，而Steve知道自己今晚再也不可能入眠了。

他離開床鋪走向浴室，打開電燈時忍不住閉緊了雙眼。

水花噴灑在洗臉臺。他看著水流旋轉著流進排水孔好一會兒，有點被迷惑住了。

權杖。SHIELD沒有人將這兩件事連在一起，但這解釋了一切。頭痛，失去的記憶，既視感。Loki把權杖的力量用在他身上就像用在Barton和Selvig身上一樣，只是目的是為了取走他的記憶。

為什麼？

Steve掬起一把冷水洗臉。這不合理。他知道了什麼重要的事讓Loki必須把它從Steve的腦海中抹去？想必不會是他們曾經是一對；即使這秘密會完全顛覆Steve的世界，但也不至於會導致世界末日。

他關掉水龍頭。他只能聽到水滴落下和他的心跳聲。他感覺麻木，比麻木更甚，他覺得渾身冰冷。所有的一切都說不通，而現在，一切都不重要了。Loki已經死了。

「Steve。」

他緊緊閉上眼。也許Clint和Eric Selvig也在腦中聽到Loki的聲音；也許這是另一個和魔方接觸後的副作用。他抓過一條毛巾擦臉。當Steve站直身體張開眼睛，他在鏡子裡看到Loki就站在他身後。

「問Coulson。」Loki低聲說著。

Steve迅速轉身。沒有人在他身後。他轉回鏡子，除了自己的倒影什麼都沒有。

「What the Hell。」Steve低聲咒罵，快步走回臥室抓起手機。他等著對方接起電話。

「最好是很重要的事，Rogers。」Nick Fury咆哮。

「我需要和Phil Coulson談話，長官。」

「你失去理智了嗎？我該作什麼？舉辦一場降神會？」

「只要讓他在可以的時候打給我就好。你有我的電話。」Steve等著，屏住呼吸。他有了一個預感和一個幻覺，而如果他錯了，SHIELD可能會把他送去一間精神病院。到了這地步，他會拎起行李樂意前往的。

Fury嘆氣。「這訊息需要七級權限才能知道，Rogers。你該死的是怎麼發現的？」

Steve坐到床上，對於Fury沒有告訴他們Coulson還活著這件事，他比自己以為得更不驚訝。「我只是需要和他談談。」

「我會看看有什麼我能作的。」一陣長長的停頓。「振作起來，士兵。」

「我正在嘗試，長官。」

通話結束。

Steve放下手機，小心翼翼地把手放在大腿上，掌心向下。他希望這裡能有個沙包。他想要打些東西。

取而代之的，他離開床鋪在旅行袋裡翻出一件牛仔褲，猛力穿上的力道大得讓他聽到縫線綻開。他在衝出房門前還記得拿鑰匙，步下階梯，不在意自己正走向哪裡。花園裡，清晨的空氣籠罩著一層厚厚的霧，他可以聞到海洋的氣息，嚐到空氣中的鹹味。他快步走向通往海灘的階梯。它們因為水氣而濕滑，Steve因此而腳滑了幾次，踉踉蹌蹌地保持平衡。

冰冷的沙子在他到達海灘時黏在腿上。他繼續向前走。海水打上他的小腿，迅速地弄濕了丹寧布料。海浪抓住他，在它們每次起伏時將他推出又拉進。在他上方，天空滿佈星辰。他搜索著，想知道Asgard是否就在其中。

他記得Loki仰望群星，尋找著家園。

海浪在他跪下膝蓋時打上他的胸膛和手臂。他覺得自己好像就要被撕裂了，被他幾乎無法理解的痛楚。

「LOKI。」從他口中發出的吶喊聽起來如此陌生遙遠。另一個人的痛苦，另一個人的心痛。他感到如此疼痛。痛到他覺得自己就要因此變成碎片被潮汐帶走。SHIELD永遠找不到他了，所有他的碎片已散落在一望無際的海底。

「Loki。」他再次開口，而他的聲音破碎。

他為什麼會為一個他幾乎不記得的人哀傷至此？

 

******

 

 

Heimdall聽到彩虹橋上傳來腳步聲。這讓他想起Thor日復一日來此找他，詢問他的凡人情人是否安好。

「你派人找我。」Odin開口。

「Thor已返回Midgard。」Heimdall簡潔地回答。

「我已知曉。還有其他事情嗎？」

Heimdall遲疑。這是一件十分枝微末節的小事。「一個凡人。呼喊著Loki的名字。」

「這凡人是何身分？」

「以美國隊長為人所知的一個凡人。」Heimdall轉身查看，但Odin的表情一如既往地無法解讀。「他為Loki哀悼，吾王。我無法理解這件事。Loki是他的敵人。」

Odin不甚在意地揮手打發他，轉身走回宮殿。「無關緊要。凡人十分脆弱，他們的心靈更加如此。」

Heimdall注視著Odin走遠直到他成為一個小點，對照著閃耀的Asgard城市。最後，他將視線轉回宇宙之中。Asgard有些事不對勁，他很確定，雖然他沒有看到也沒有聽到任何不尋常的事物。那名凡人的哭喊是件讓他感覺不對勁的怪事，但它對Asgard沒有威脅。眾神之父很快需要休息並進入深眠以回復力量。也許九界新得到的和平能持續足夠長久，讓Odin能從所有發生的一切中恢復並為他的王后哀悼。

Loki的死亡所得到的追悼如此微不足道，而一個凡人的哀慟不會造成任何傷害。


End file.
